Panoramic images are larger images formed by assembling smaller still or video images according to a single given direction (e.g. left to right) imposed by the movement of the camera that captured the sequence of images.
US 2003/194149 discloses a method for incorporating small images into a mosaic image.
Typically, a current image is superimposed on the preceding image in the sequence. Hence, a first area of the current image typically corresponds to a common part between the current and one or more of the preceding images. Also, a second area of the current image corresponds to a part of the current image that is not common with any of the preceding images and will complete the preceding image for forming the panoramic image.
The definition of the first and second areas thus comprises dividing the current image into two parts (the area being the left part and the second area being the right part, in case of a left to right movement of the camera).
The superimposition of the current image on the preceding image is performed by analysis of all the pixels of each image, or by analysis of the movement of the camera.
Once the current image has been superimposed on the preceding image, the pixels of the current image in the first area are typically mixed or blended with the pixels of the preceding image in the first area, and the second area is added to the preceding image to complete the panoramic image comprising the previous image.
The comparison of the images in order to define the above described areas necessitates a lot of processing, especially with high quality images of several megapixels.
Also, the forming of panoramic images is limited to a one direction movement of the camera because of the definition of the areas by dividing the current image into two parts.
Further, if a subsequent image (following the current image) is to be inserted in the panoramic image and if that subsequent image has a part overlapping with the previous common parts of the current and preceding images, then, another mixing of pixels of this common part with pixels of the overlapping part of the subsequent image is performed and decreases quality of the panoramic image.
These are some drawbacks that may be addressed.